


Do you hear the dead sing

by OliveBranch_10



Category: Bleach
Genre: Backstory, French Revolution, Insanity, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: Grimmjow hums.No one knows exactly what song he hums, only that it’s always the same tune. Sometimes when truly lost in thought they can hear him sing in a foreign language, No one never talks about it for all of them have their pasts and there is no time to linger on time gone by.





	Do you hear the dead sing

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible but idc I had to write it

Grimmjow hums.

No one knows exactly what song he hums, only that it’s always the same tune. Sometimes when truly lost in thought they can hear him sing in a foreign language, No one never talks about it for all of them have their pasts and there is no time to linger on time gone by.

 

-

 

_12 October 1789_

 

Someone slaps him on the shoulder and laughter follows. “Keep up Jacque or the conservatives will get you.” An ugly snort escapes him, “Shut up Pierre, knowing your luck, they’ll be waiting around the corner.” Jacque grins as his friend quickens his step, grumbling about asshole friends who should’ve had his back.

“Don’t fret Pierre, I’ll buy you a drink.”

 

They join their friends and toast for the revolution, not seeing risks and cheering only for the prosperity at their grasp. The clink and sing songs of the hearts of the people, their belief in change is contagious. _Do you hear the people sing_ echoes on the streets. Change is unavoidable.

 

The first of them falls prey to the hands of death three weeks after that.

 

It’s the beginning of Jacque’s end.

 

-

 

“VIVE LA FRANCE” It echoes in his ears, there is blood on his knuckles and he keeps yelling, chanting to keep himself going. They’re doing this for the better good.

 

Jacque doesn’t look back, knowing he’ll see the spirits of those who’ve died just seconds ago. He can’t let them know he sees them, they’ll cry and scream. Some accuse him others beg.

More than once he has confused a dead man for a living one and it keeps on getting worse. In the corner of his eye he can see a man screaming in anguish while looking at his own corpse. He tugs at the chains on his middle and when the body will be moved Jacque knows that the man will lose his face to the devil and turn into a demon.

 

He looks down and walks away.

 

-

 

Jacque Gris believed God was punishing him. Punishing him for committing the worst crimes of men. For he did not love his neighbour, but killed them instead.

He wishes God chose another punishment than letting him see those who’s lives he took.

 

They talk to him but it’s never kind.

 

-

 

“Jacque, what has you looking so grim?” Pierre stares at him with sad eyes, both betrayed by their hope for change but Jacque took the blunt harder than most. His eyes sunken and skin gaunt. Not much was left from the impulsive handsome man.

 

“They’re everywhere Pierre, they’re coming for me.”

 

-

 

_3 February 1793_

 

The days blur together.

 

He doesn’t know what is happening but the flashes of memory loss haunt him. His lungs can’t hold enough air and his legs hurt. The monster is still behind him, always chasing him. It screeches at Jacque, claims his right to kill him is just, demands an eye for an eye.

 

Jacque knows now that this can only be divine punishment for the red his hands have bathed in. knows that others do not see these souls of the condemned, do not feel his fear for death and what goes beyond.

 

-

 

Pierre is lies three feet away from him, his last expression one of fear and betrayal. The marks on his neck a deep contrast to his pale skin. Not that it matters for his soul stands next to him.

 

“What did you do Jacque?”

 

~~He killed his friend, murderer murderer, MURDERERMURDERERMURDERER MURDERER~~

 

MURDER.

 

-

 

They find him next to a body. The man is thin and dirty and most importantly talking into thin air.

 

“I SAVED YOU PIERRE, BEFORE GOD WOULD HAUNT YOU TOO.”

 

-

 

Jacque floats, he doesn’t care anymore all he has are the voices around him and strangers staring at him. The lady feeding him promised him she isn’t dead and he’s grateful, he tells her so, explains that the dead are screaming at him. She pats his hair and leaves.

 

The walls are hard and Jacque starts singing, singing for his friends and for all the souls around him, for himself and his lost heart.

 

He hears the screaming of all those who have passed before him in the institute and sings for them, while he keeps slamming his head against the wall.

 

-

 

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez hums, no one really knows why and no one will ever ask, but they always try to hear what he sings.

 

_Do you hear the people sing?_  
Singing the songs of angry men?  
It is the music of the people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!

 

 


End file.
